Talk:Hunter's Shot
Notes section Agreed, it'd be useful with Apply Poison for a -7 degeneration. But you might want to add a bit more on ways to get it to move or knocked down for the bleeding to take effect. LAME I don't know where the tag is, but I vote this as a LAME skill. It's the lamest thing since unsliced bread, there are MUCH better alternatives to cause bleeding. (ie: Screaming Shot.) This is a very conditional bleeding, and while it does occaisionally work, it never works on casters because they're usually standing still, and casters are the ones I usually apply conditions to. Joseph Leito (Public Computer, but still WAAY cooler than anyone you know.) : Hunter's Shot came out in Prophecies while Screaming Shot came out in Nightfall. Hunter's Shot has a few advantages, all of which are dwarfed by screaming shot's: Hunter's Shot recharges more quickly, costs half as much, and can inflict bleeding at recurve or longbow range. Clearly Hunter's Shot could use an update. : On another note, if you attempt to combine Hunter's Shot with Thunderclap, it checks Hunter's Shot's condition before inflicting the knockdown, so the a hunter's shot that knocks someone down does not inflict bleeding. If it did, I'd take the lower energy over screaming shot. Maybe it's back to brambles.--JenniferBelle 19:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Buff 3/8/08 Sundering/Penetrating spammers just got a new toy. It may be better than power shot :) -- JenniferBelle : Hell yes. Cheap and decent damage boost, nice recharge time too, good thing to use while prepared shot is cooling down but you already used pen/sund shot. 86.146.201.114 00:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Glitch? Since the last update, have you noticed that this is now an unmarked 3/4 of a second shot? Maybe I'm just hallucinating... can anyone second this? Oblivions Heart 20px 23:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Nvm... guess I just never noticed how fast 1 second shots are >.< Lol... Oblivions Heart 20px 23:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Moving foe? It says moving foe, but by farming some Skeleton Rangers in HM outside Bergen Hot Springs, I found that if the skill is activated WHILE you were walking you will start to bleed, which means you got to stand still before the skeletons even shoot, not that you have to stop moving before the arrows hit you. Maybe I am posting this in the wrong talkpage, but it's just something I noticed. 77.164.93.208 15:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you were lagging? -- 19:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::No, he's right. The game checks wether you're walking when the arrow is released, not when it hits. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:17, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hunter's Shot Vs Screaming Shot Hunter's is 5 less energy, recharges 3 second faster, increased bleed duration and 1 sec activation, but Screaming Shot hits for more dmg and both have conditional conditions. The 1 sec activation makes it a lot easier to meet the condition with Hunter's. Big Bow 03:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Skill Locations You can't actually get this skill in Gunnar's hold from Sida or in Rata Sum. Buff Nerf conditionality be gone One Who Brings Soot 23:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :no, nerfed: bonus damage removed, recharge increase to 10, 1s cast time removed 23:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::not nerfed, destroyed.Worste than before first nerf, worste than screaming shot. Thanks to izzy the destroyer of skills. 01:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::i think 2 women do the balancing nowadays Funkopotomis 00:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::There goes my glass arrows build, GG Anet. Anet's been really loopy with their "certain-conditions-for-certain-professions" rule lately. First they give daze to casters, now bleeding is unconditional on Rangers. They should just get it over with and give Warriors poison, and monks can have crippling skills. Hell, let's give Dervishes a few daze skills, too.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget giving blind to Paragons. 18:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Not again.. As if Read the Wind nerf was not enough. *pushes away bows and picks up scythe* Looks like pew-pew rangers are dead now. 02:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eh I still use HS. unconditional bleed goes well with apply. Its not as good of a skill as before, but i just think of it as an entirely different (and not as good) skill as the previous entry. Its a shame though, because this followed melandrus really freakin well. (Kiron 05:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC)) :::Melandru's? This went well with every popular/good Ranger bar. It was used with Mel's, BA, cripshot (well not so much there), glass, ED turret..... Entropy ( ) 07:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::This was a good skill. Now it is a bad skill. Think Barbed Spear with a long recharge. 18:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The only reason I still take it sometimes, is because it is unconditional, so I can use it on shrine NPCs and such. Especially with the change to Mel's, I can't afford to waste one by shooting at something that might block or stop moving... that, and the fact that I can't think of a good replacement skill. >.> Entropy ( ) 19:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree, the nerfbuff simply changes how one would use the skill. Somone already said, now rangers have a reliable way to cause bleeding and poison with apply. Sure the skill isn't as good as it was, but the very fact that it saw use on 90% of ranger bars Like Entropy made note of, warrents the nerf. Just to change things up a bit. Its not destroyed its just changed. And even without their dps, rangers still have omgwtf utility. Shadowshear 19:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Another vote in agreement :-( Before none of my non-BM rangers ever left town without it. Now I've replaced it with Sloth Hunter's Shot especially with Broad Head Arrow which I run frequently on my "general utility ranger" (GU) heros. That though causes more energy management issues resulting in significant DPS fade in longer fights which was not a problem with the old Hunter's Shot. I've still not developed a *really* satisfactory GU ranger build since this nerf, especially as Keen Arrow was also hit, which was another of my staples :-(( My BM's now really score in DPS terms over my GU rangers, but at the expense of no decent/reliable interrupts and daze capability. Thalestis 12:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Guys, you still have the almighty D-Shot.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well that makes sense in the case of a general utility hero. The utility hero has the utility thru rupts and daze, the beast master has the dps. It only makes sense that one single character should really not be able to have both high dps and high utility at the same time, but thats been stated above. I tried using hunter's shot with apply in RA for condition pressure, and it works but the recharge on hunters is simply too long to effectively spread bleeding around. Yes, its a bad skill, but not because of the effect necesarily. If the recharge were 5, then I think it would serve its utility purpose nicely. I personally love utility heroes, I carry an earth ele everywhere I go. Unsteady ground FTW! Shadowshear 15:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC)